Usuario:Laithian
Sobre mi Hola,bueno soy de México y me gusta editar aqui en la wiki y me gustaria que conozcan sobre mi. ¿Comó conoci vocaloid? Bueno estaba aburrida en internet y vi una figura de Miku ( antes solo la reconocia por apariencia) y pense: ¿Sera de un Anime? y me puse a buscarla en youtube y pues, no encontre nada xD, la primera canción que escuche fue POPIPO, me quede con cara de: ¿WTF? Ok no :S, Siempre me mataba de la risa con esa melodia xD, despues escuche la de World is mine la cual me gusto y lo admito aunque miku no me guste tanto es una canción que por lo menos para mi es decente xD. luego conoci a Len que aunque su voz sea medio rara me gusta (owo)b, el fue el primer vocaloid que me gusto aunque rin, bueno, cuando la escuche mi reacción fue de .-. ''Vocaloids femeninas *GUMI: KYAAAA! La amo es la mejor (/0w0)/( No soy Gumitard XD ¿?) la conoci en la canción matryoshka: cuando vi en titulo de la thumb|274px|Amo esta cancióncanción me parecio interesante y pense: quien rayos es Gumi? jamas pense que ella fuera una vocaloid en la parte en la que gumi cantaba dije: OMFG! ! su voz opacaba a miku. despues decidi buscar una canción y por suerte encontre 38 canciones y me encantaron y las descargue. y Gumi supero y se gano toda mi atención , y lo admito soy fan de gumi a morir :D. Siento de que ella deveria tener un concierto vocaloid oficial, de buena calidad como los de miku,rin y len o luka ;D. Me doy cuenta de que gumi llego a comparar a Miku y la verdad es genial que un vocaloid que no sea de crypton sea tan popular. Aun recuerdo la primera canción original que escuche de ella ''Cheat Life Game Ahh~ que viejos tiempos :'3 *Lily:su voz es profunda y unica, ella deveria ser mucho mas popular, se volvio mi segunda vocaloid favorita por las canciónes Jitter Doll, +Reverse, Sky is the limit y WAVE y su Extend es tan genialoso por que si se usa muy bien puede dar un resultado muy real. Creo ya me acostumbre a las canciones de niki XD. Me gustan mas las vocaloids con voz madura ( a Ecepción de Rin y Mayu ya les tome cariño XD) o tambien con voz joven pero no tan aguda como Gumi, Maika o Merli *¬* La primera que escuche de Lily fue la de Chloe y practimante dije: Al diablo todo esta canción es EPICA! Seria una bendición y un milagro que Kemu usara a Lily, seria lo mas magisterial y maravilloso que podria pasarme en la vida , tanto que gritaria por toda mi casa XD aunque pieno de que Lily no puede cantar muy rapido, pero lo que odio con el alma es que dijan que es copia de Rin y Luka. *IA: No me gustaba,su voz era muy plana y sonaba como enferma, pero cuando jin empezo a subir canciones como: lost time memory, Headphone Actor, me gusto, ¡Cuando Kemu subio la canción Six trillions years and one overnight! estaba obsesionada con esa maldita canción DX de hecho esa fue la primera canción que escuche. Yuzuki Yukari: Yuzuki Yukari: Solo tengo 5 canciones de ella y ya es de mis favoritas xD . Sinceramente ella thumb|left|342px Ella es la vocaloid perfecta su voz no suena vieja o muy joven, tiene Exvoice y voiceroid,puede cantar rapido , Ella deberia tener mas popularidad algo asi como Gumi o Rin pero a los productores les da flojerla ajustarla , Por eso le tengo respeto a algun productor que tenga un buen uso y que sea popular ( Te hablo a ti Utata-P xD) ,Ella deberia estar en el lugar de IA pero como saben la mayoria de los productores no le dan buen uso . * Nekomura Iroha: A quien no le guste esta vocaloid esta sordo/a XD ok no. Ella tiene una de la mejores voces de todo vocaloid y la estan desperdiciando. Pienso que son mejores los covers de youtube que la mayoria de las canciones originales que tiene XD. Su vibrato es Hermoso y un deleite para mis oidos :3 adoro el cover de Risky Game y el de Senbonzakura por que apuesto que desgraciadamente si estas fueran originales de iroha no tendrian popularidad y siento que la ultima canción mencinada miku suena extraña. *Kagamine Rin: Las voces agudas no me gustan tanto, pero esta no se por que pero me gusta mas que miku. La primera que escuche fue la de KOKORO no le di mucha importancia pero cuando vi los Subtitulos me puso a llorar TT_TT Soy algo sentimental , No me gusta emparejar a Rin con Len yo los veo como lindos hermanitos :3 Sin que cometan incesto .-. la pareja no me desagrada de hecho cada vez que hay imagenes incestuosas de ellos simplemente no hago caso y ya, lo que si me enoja son las fangirls/fanboy amantes de esta pareja que si por ejemplo pones a Len X CUL ( No es que me guste esta pareja, de hecho creo que ni existe XD) Te empiezan a tirar mierda como paso con Gumi en la canción ah its a wonderful cat Life Y ami sinceramete me gusta el Gumi X len y no me enoja que alguien dija que le desagrada esta pareja. NOTA: POSIBLEMANTE MERLI O MAIKA OCUPEN ESTE LUGAR OBVIAMENTE SI SACAN BUENAS CANCIONES Y LES DAN UN BUEN USO :3. *MERLI/ MAIKA: A veeer... Comencemos con Merli aunque su voz este completada en un 20% la estaba esperando desde que la anunciaron su voz es perfecta (no como aoki, ella sigue sin convencerme) Su diseño me encanta y espeo que no la desaprovechen con lo tanto que promete su voz, yo esperaba que ganara Haine , pero misaki no esta nada mal, ESTA PERFECTA. Y ahora con Maika desde que escuche los demos dige: OH DIOS! NO PUEDE SER! me emocione tanto, su diseño es hermoso pero yo me esperaba algo mas español y con toques futuristas, pero asi esta perfecto, espero que si la utilizen y no la desperdicien. El turno de los sexys chicos :'3 *Zola project: Ya llegaron! Los amo! son una de las mejores voces mascuthumb|316pxlinas del todo vocaloid... mi preferido es... Ah no lo se los 3 son geniales .Kyo con su voz poderosa y sensual perfecta para cantar SPICE! XD, Yuu me doy cuenta que es el mas popular por ser el "shota" por dios XD Y WIL Con su voz suave *¬* Los 3 son perfectos y lo malo es que no los usan! Xc. * VY2: AY~ Que viejos tiempos el fue el primer vocaloid masculino que adore con el alma! Pero nadie lo quiere, pero yo lo amo! Amo su diseño y su voz es una revelación, pero nadie lo usa! y